L'ivresse de l'amour
by ladyadora
Summary: Il l'aime, elle ne le supporte pas... Une situation classique mais quand cela ce passe a Poudlard, c'est loin d'être banal.
1. La première fois

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent a JK Rollings, sauf les amies de Lily qui n'appartiennent qu'a moi !**

**Voilà une fic sur Lily et James, couple que j'affectionne particulièrement :)**

* * *

**La première fois.**

Lily marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la bibliothèque. Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, en effet les dernières vacances chez elle s'étaient passées mal pour ne pas dire très mal, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa soeur, Pétunia, mettait autant d'ardeur à lui gâcher la vie.

- Bonjour jolie demoiselle !

Elle tourna la tête, et vis le visage souriant de James Potter. Elle soupira et ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Maudit Potter pensa t'elle, si il croit qu'il va pouvoir inscrire mon prénom à son tableau de chasse il se trompe, rien a foutre de cet espèce de don Juan à deux mornilles. Et elle continua son chemin d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

De son coté, James arborai une mine de chien battu, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses amis, Sirius, Rémus et Peter.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Sirius pris la parole.

- Franchement James tu ne pense pas qu'il serai grand temps d'arrêter de t'acharner ?

- Il a pas tort sur ce coup, répliqua Rémus,... ça fais 5 ans que tu lui court après alors que toutes les filles de l'école sont a tes pieds.

- Hé ! s'écria Sirius Elles sont toutes a mes pieds aussi hein ! Y en a pas que pour lui !

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son ami.

- Plus sérieusement, repris Lunard, au lieu de draguer Lily Evans l'inaccessible tu ferai mieux de te concentrer à autre chose !

- Et a quoi ? Grogna James

- Aux autres filles Jamychou ! Répliqua Sirius d'une voix fluette et en battant des cils, imitation parfaite des groupies de James.

James sauta sur son ami et commença à le chatouiller, point faible par excellence du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Quand les deux garçons furent calmés, il retournèrent à la salle commune de gryffondor.

- Griffe de dragon, dit James en s'adressant a la grosse dame qui pivota pour les laisser entrer.

James s'affala sur un des fauteuils douillets de la salle commune et ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs.

Il se rappela du premier jour où il avais vu Lily, sa petite fleur de lys. C"était sur le quai 9 3/4, elle était avec ses parents et celle qu'il supposait être sa soeur. Il avais tout de suite vu qu'elle était d'origine moldus au vu des regards mi-effrayés mi-émerveillé que ses parents jetaient autour d'eux.

Lily s'était approché de ses parents pour les embrasser, elle avait l'air si radieuse sa petite Lily avec ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient et son sourire qui illuminai son doux visage.James avait eu comme un moment d'absence en la voyant, il n'avais que 11 ans et dès qu'il l'avais vu il avait su que jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il se souvient aussi du moment où Lily c'était approché de sa soeur et avais voulu l'enlacer. La grande asperge blonde qu'était Pétunia l'avais tout simplement repoussée en lui lançant un regard remplit de haine. Il aurai voulu la transformer en scrout a pétard cette petite garce qui osai traiter ainsi sa lily. Mais il n'avais rien fais, il avais été tiré de ses pensées par l'appel du contrôleur qui annonçait le départ imminent du train. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes le compartiment où se trouvait Sirius et Rémus, ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Peter qu'aucun des trois garçons n'appréciait vraiment mais qui se faisait suffisamment discret pour que sa présence soit acceptée. 10 minutes après le départ du train, la porte de leur compartiment s'était ouverte et son coeur avait manqué un battement quand il avais aperçu les yeux de lily.

- Oh.. pa.. pardon, bredouilla t'elle, je pensai qu'il n'y avais personnes.

Et elle referma la porte. James avait sauté sur l'occasion pour la rattraper et lui proposer de venir se joindre à eux. C'est ainsi qu'il avais fais la connaissance de Lily Jade Evans.

Mais en essayant de se faire apprécier de la jeune fille il avais toujours fais capoter les choses... Avec les autres s'étaient terriblement simple. Il lui suffisait de sortir la panoplie du parfait petit séducteur : sourire ultra-brite, main dans les cheveux et petit clin d'oeil. Et elles fondaient toutes. Toutes sauf la fougueuse Lily Evans. Elle avait refusé toutes ses avances. La première fois avait était la plus dur a encaissé, il s'était ridiculisé devant tout les gryffondor en s'approchant de Lily pendant qu'elle travaillé dans la grande salle, il avait sorti sa panoplie de séducteur et avait lancé d'une voix suave " Lily jolie, ça te dirai de sortir avec moi ? ". La jeune fille avait sorti la tête de son livre, lui avait lancé un regard neutre et lui avait simplement répondu non avant de se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs. Depuis il lui avais demandé une bonne centaines de fois de sortir avec lui et elle avait toujours dis non.

- JAMES THOMAS POTTER !

James sursauta et se retrouva face à un Sirius légèrement énervé, un Rémus avec un léger sourire en coin et un Peter... égal à lui même, donc sans expressions.

- Qu'est ce que tu a Patmol, crie pas comme ça tu va rameuter tout le château.

- James ça fais 5 minutes que tu rêvasse et qu'on essaye de te ramener un peu à la réalité ! Répliqua Sirius l'air blasé.

- Je rêvasse pas ! Protesta le brun aux cheveux ebourrifés. Je pensai, j'ai le droit quand même !

- Ouai mais pas à l'heure de bouffer ! Alors tu te lève, et tu viens avec nous !

James se leva, fixa Sirius et lui répliqua qu'il ressemblai de plus en plus à un estomac sur pattes.

Les Maraudeurs partirent donc en direction de la grande salle. Et s'installèrent non loin de Lily et de ses amis. James adressa un sourire colgate à sa lily qui ne daigna même pas le regarder.


	2. Je ne veux qu'elle

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Lily soupira bruyamment. Elle ne supportai plus ce Potter, il n'était pas seulement arrogant et immature, il était aussi inintéressant, prétentieux, méprisant, inutile. Il ne voulait donc pas comprendre que non elle ne sortirai jamais avec lui ? Elle secoua la tête et essaya de suivre la conversation qui semblai passionné ses amies. Face à Lily se trouvaient donc deux jeunes filles, elles aussi en 6e année et aussi a gryffondor. Edena avait des cheveux noirs qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, ses deux yeux gris pétillaient quand elle souriait. Elle avait du caractère, ne se laissai jamais marcher sur les pieds, et avait toujours était d'une grande aide pour Lily quand elle avait du subir les premières insultes des serpentards sur son origine. Maud quand à elle était tout l'inverse d'Edena. Blonde aux cheveux très long et aux yeux marrons, assez réservée mais pas timide pour autant, il lui fallait juste du temps pour accorder sa confiance. Elle était calme et c'est toujours vers elle que les deux autres se tournaient quand elles avaient besoin de réconfort. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient des cours quand les Maraudeurs firent leur apparitions dans la grande salle, redoublant la libido de leur groupies.

- C'est quand même hyper intéressant de voir comment évolue la groupie en milieu naturel, déclara Edena le plus sérieusement du monde. Quand elle est seule la groupie passe totalement inaperçu, le problème c'est qu'elle ne reste jamais seule longtemps, ça se ballade toujours en meute la groupie.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais le pire, continua Maud sur le même ton sérieux, c'est quand elle aperçoit un mâle. Là, la groupie ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser pour l'attirer.

Lily éclata de rire et embraya à son tour.

- Attendez il faut aussi rappeler que la groupie fait tout pour que le mâle la repère en peignant des tas de couleurs sur son visage empêchant ainsi que le mâle convoité jette son dévolue sur une autre groupie.

- Tu crois que ça peut s'entretuer les groupies ? Questionna Maud

- Bah... au vue du tableau de chasse de Potter et Sirius je pense que si c'était le cas, il n'y aurai plus aucune fille a Poudlard en dehors de nous trois.

Les trois jeunes filles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable ce qui attira l'attention des Maraudeurs.

- Elle est belle quand elle sourit, murmura James en fixant Lily.

- Qui çaaa ? Demanda innocemment Sirius

Ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Remus.

- A votre avis elles rigolent à propos de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, t'a qu'a aller leur demander.

- Ok !

Sirius se leva d'un bond sous le regard moqueur de James, l'air désespéré de Remus et les yeux apeurés de Peter. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les trois jeunes filles mais fut stoppé a mi parcours par une créature blonde décoloré qui s'accrocha a son bras.

- Coucou mon Si-Si, dit elle en battant des cils.

Sirius afficha un air dégoûté puis détailla la jeune fille.

- On se connait ?

- Mais.. Si-Si ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'an dernier, dans les couloirs du château, la veille des vacances... Elle se mit à glousser ce qui redoubla l'hilarité des trois filles qui observaient la scène mais déclencha celle des Maraudeurs aussi.

- Oh ! C'était toi ? Hum... Content de t'avoir revu mais maintenant lâche moi tu veux ?

Il décrocha le bras de la sangsue et s'assied à coté de Lily.

- Alors " Si-Si ", dit cette dernière d'une voix moqueuse, tu nous présentes pas ta nouvelle conquête ?

- Ma ptite Lily j'ai pris une résolution pendant les vacances, j'arrête les filles niaises !

Les trois filles se regardèrent, et après quelques secondes elles éclatèrent de rires.

- Mon cher Sirius, s'exclama Edena, tu m'étonnera toujours...

Il adresse un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille et repris la parole.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie mes jolies, je ne suis pas venu pour vous racontez mes vacances, mais pour vous posez une question. Qu'est ce qui vous a fait tant rire il y a 10 minutes ? Tout le monde s'est retourné en vous entendant vous marrer.

- Tu es bien curieux je trouve, lui répondit Maud en souriant.

- Oh allez, vous n'allez rien cacher à votre Sirius préféré quand même. Il les fixa d'une mine de chien battu ce qui fit penser à Lily qu'il avait de vrais yeux de cocker en faisant ça.

- On se disait juste que vos groupies seraient un sujet d'études ethnologique très intéressant.

Elles se mirent à lui expliquer leur théorie et leur observation et Sirius éclata de rire à son tour.

James observait la scène et commençait à maudire Sirius d'avoir la chance de parler à SA Lily, d'être assis à coté d'elle. Remus quand à lui se disait que Sirius avait vraiment le don de parler aux filles que ce soit par amitié ou pour autre chose, et qu'il aimerai bien avoir la même aisance que lui, pour au moins réussir a parler à Maud sans se sentir nerveux. Quand Patmol fut de retour James se jeta sur lui.

- Patmol parle !

- Oh doucement Cornedrue, dit Sirius en souriant. Ta chère Lily et ses amies, en disant cela il jeta un regard insistant sur Remus qui détourna le regard, s'amusaient seulement à remarquer que nos groupies étaient risibles au plus haut point.

Il raconta à son tour l'histoire aux garçons et après se décidèrent de retour a la salle commune de gryffondor. Les filles eurent la même idée au même moment et tous se levèrent en même temps. Sirius accéléra pour se retrouver à la hauteur des filles. Un peu pour que James soit près de Lily, un peu pour que Remus parle à Maud, mais surtout pour discuter avec Edena qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Durant le trajet qui séparait la grande salle de la salle des gryffondors, Il discuta avec la jeune fille de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et fut étonné de voir que celle ci était fan de la même équipe que lui. Un peu plus loin, James marchai légèrement derrière Lily. Il devorai des yeux la jeune fille dont les cheveux suivait le rythme de ses pas, il avait envie d'y glisser ses mains mais savait que si il avais le malheur de la toucher elle l'enverrai promener. Il tenta alors d'engager la discution.

- Hum... Lily je...

- Evans, c'est Evans.

- Euh ouai, Lil..Evans. Je me disais qu'on pourrai peut être aller se faire une petite promenade dans le parc ce week end.

Lily s'arrêta et fixa le jeune homme.

- Non Potter, je ne sortirai pas au parc avec toi ce week end. Ni les autres week end d'ailleurs.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'insupportes. Répliqua t'elle sèchement.

James baissa la tête et senti à l'intérieur de lui comme un pincement.

Remus quand à lui essayai de briser le silence qui s'était installer entre lui et Maud.

- Tu.. Commença le loup-garou.. Je... Hum.. Ils vont arrêter de se faire la guerre un jour tu pense ? demanda t'il en désignant James et Lily.

Maud fixa le jeune homme et lui répondit en souriant.

- Oh oui... un jour surement...

Deux mois passèrent et l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Les élèves avaient énormément de travail et Lily et ses amies passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque. Les Maraudeurs préféraient bosser à la dernière minute et profiter de leur temps libre pour tyranniser les serpentards.

Lily remontait de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de livres pour le devoir de métamorphose quand elle entendit des voix s'élever d'un couloir. Elle s'approcha et vis James et Rogue. Ce dernier était suspendu la tête en bas, les cheveux verts et essayai tant bien que mal de descendre. Lily laissa tomber ses livres et fit face à James.

- POTTER ! Laisse le descendre immédiatement !

- Lily ?! Dit James d'un air étonné, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ferme là ! Je t'ai dis de le laisser descendre !

James râla mais laissa Severus retomber, ce dernier s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

- Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ? Cria la jeune gryffondor. T'en a pas marre d'être un gamin immature Potter ?

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Répliqua James en haussant la voix.

- Je m'en contre fiche Potter !

- Il t'avais traité de sang de bourbe !

- Et alors ?! Je ne te demande rien Potter ! Rien du tout ! J'ai pas envie qu'un gamin stupide et arrogant prenne ma défense.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

James se laissa glisser le long du mur, le regard vide. Il y avait encore ce pincement dans son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il aimait Lily, il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte celle qu'il aimait et trouvait ça légitime de la défendre, surtout quand une insulte sortait de la bouche d'un serpentard. Mais elle le trouvait immature et arrogant.

Lily entra dans la salle commune comme une furie. Elle balança ses bouquins sur une des tables et se précipita dans le dortoir. Maud se précipita derrière elle, Remus échangea un regard interrogatif à Sirius. Ce dernier se tourna vers Edena qui était toujours plongée dans son livre comme si de rien n'était.

- Hum.. Edena ?

- James. Expliqua t'elle calmement.

Sirius soupira et sorti de la salle pour aller chercher son ami.

Lily se jeta sur son lit et enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle avait envie de hurler.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vis le regard désolé de son amie.

- Il m'énerve ! Il se croit toujours le meilleur, il est tellement arrogant ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de prendre ma défense ! Il ne peut pas s'occuper un peu de ses affaires parfois ?

- Lys... James n'est pas arrogant, avec toi il s'y prend mal certes mais tu n'es pas facile non plus.

- Maud tout ce que je demande c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Je ne veux pas être une de plus à son tableau de chasse alors qu'il me foute la paix !

Maud se mit à rire doucement.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es peut être une des meilleurs élèves de l'école mais qu'est ce que tu peux être aveugle parfois... Lily, si James s'acharne à ce point c'est peut être qu'il a une bonne raison non ?

- Ouai... il est imbu de lui même et ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste.

Maud soupira de désespoir et se leva. Avant de sortir elle s'adressa une dernière fois à son amie

- Lily, réfléchis un peu plus ok ? Si James ne s'est jamais lassé malgré tout vos éclats de voix et tout tes rejets c'est qu'il à une bonne raison.

Lily se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle fini par s'endormir peu de temps après.

En bas, Sirius ramenai un James déprimé qui se dirigea vers son dortoir comme un zombie. Sirius s'assied dans un des fauteuils, regarda a tour de rôle Edena, Remus et Maud et les 4 jeunes gens se mirent à soupirer à l'unisson.


	3. Il faut un début à tout

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut lol.

Lily était dans son lit, elle était reveillée depuis près d'une heure mais n'avait pas le courage de se lever. C'était les vacances de noël et le château était presque désert. Ses amies étaient toutes les deux rentrées chez elle, dans le dortoir des gryffondors il ne restai que Remus, Sirius et James du côté des garçons, et elle, Silvia Killin et Kate Clay, deux filles de deuxième année. Lily tourna la tête vers son réveil qui affichai 7h30 et décida de se lever. Silencieusement elle sorti de la chaleur de ses draps, se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Au moment de s'habiller elle hésita un instant. Les vacances étaient le seul moment où les élèves étaient autorisés à s'habiller comme ils voulaient et elle décida donc de profiter de l'occasion pour se faire un peu plus coquette que d'habitude. Elle enfila un jean noir et une tunique verte, la chaleur qui régnait dans le château lui permettai de ne pas s'emmitoufler dans un gros pull. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa et quand elle fut satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir elle se depecha de descendre dans la grande salle. Evidemment celle ci était vide, les élèves restant faisaient la grasse matinée.

Lily savoura ce moment de solitude et croqua d'un air gourmand dans une tranche de brioche tartinée de confiture de fraises.

James poussa la porte de la grande salle. Il revenait du parc où il était aller se changer les idées avant de venir déjeuner. Il n'avait pas parler à Lily depuis sa dispute avec elle à propos de Rogue et il ne supportait pas que la jeune fille l'ignore encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand il s'apperçut qu'elle se tenait à la table des gryffondors il se décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour s'excuser.

Il s'approcha discrètement derrière la jeune fille et s'assied à côté d'elle.

Lily sursauta quand elle senti la presence de Jame. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, le toisa de la tête aux pieds et continua a manger silencieusement. Le jeune homme senti son ventre se tordre devant le regard dedaigneux de la rouquine.

Il attrapa une part de gateau au chocolat, croqua distraitement dedans, et au bout de une minute de silence il prit la parole.

Bonjour Lily...

Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

James soupira.

Je voudrais m'excuser.

Lily s'arreta net et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air interrogatif. James c'était attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui crie dessus sans l'écouter mais à sa grande surprise elle n'en fit rien.

Je sais que pour toi je ne suis qu'un gamin immature, prétentieux et arrogant, non ne me coupe pas s'il te plait laisse moi m'exprimer. J'ai l'habitude Lily de tes insultes, de me prendre des baffes presque tous les jours. Et la plupart du temps je le mérite. Donc je voulais m'excuser, en partie pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais à Rogue, il t'avais insulté et que ça te plaise ou non je ne supporte pas ça, je m'excuse juste que tu l'ai mal pris. Et ensuite je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire ou dire et qui t'ont vexé.

A la fin de son monolgue, James se leva déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily et retourna en direction de la tour des gryffondors. Lily ne protesta pas, elle était completemenbt abasourdi par les paroles de James. Dans sa tête des tas de pensées se bousculaient.

Depuis quand James Potter s'excuse ? Songea t'elle. Et depuis quand il se permet de me faire la bise ? Et moi... depuis quand je me laisse faire ! Ah non mais il croit quoi le Potter, c'est sa nouvelle technique de drague ?! Essayer de jouer au gentil.. Pff pitoyable...

Mais elle savait qu'au fond elle essayait juste de se persuader que les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre étaient dû a la rage qu'elle eprouvait devant le petit numéro de James, et non a une autre sorte de sentiments.

Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, faire ses devoirs étaient la seule chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit. En chemin elle se surpris a penser à James autrement que comme le garçon qu'elle avait toujours hait.

Au début de l'après midi, les 3 Maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans la grande salle. Sirius et James faisaient une partie de bataille explosive et Remus finissai sa dissertation de métamorphose. Lily entra dans la salle et s'installa le plus loin possible des trois garçons.

James c'est à toi là.

Ce dernier sursauta et placa une carte au hasard.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sirius.

J'ai gagnééééééé ! J'ai battu James Potter !!!

Et en criant cela, il se mit a gigoter dans tout les sens executant ce qu'il appelait sa danse de la victoire.

James ne pris même pas la peine de se moquer de son ami, il était captivé par la jeune rouquine qui griffonait sur un cahier, le menton posé dans sa paume et les yeux dans le vague. Remus surpris James à la contempler, souris discrètement et se leva.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers Lily et s'assied à coté d'elle, lui murmura quelques mots qui firent rougir la jeune fille et sous le regard exorbité de James il reviens près des deux garçons accompagné de la jeune fille.

Ferme la bouche Jamy, tu va lui faire peur, ricana Sirius.

Remus s'installa face à James et Lily pris place à ses côtés.

Ma ptite Lilounette quel plaisir de te voir près de nous, s'exclama Sirius,

Mon ptit Sirius adoré, tout le plaisir et pour moi, retorqua Lily en riant.

Coucou beauté, susurrra James avec un sourire colgate blancheur Xtrem.

Remus et Sirius grimacèrent, decidemment James ne comprendrait jamais rien à Lily.

Salut Potter, repondit froidement la concernée.

Interieurement elle bouillonait, comment avait elle pu imaginer que James changerait, il sera toujours le prétentieux James Potter, l'irrécupérable.

L'après midi se passa plutot bien pour les quatres adolescents. James draguait Lily d'une façon pitoyable comme à son habitude, pas qu'il le faisait exprès mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand Lily se trouvait près de il sentait ses jambes devenir contonneuse, il avait la gorge noué et pour se donner une contenance ne pouvait s'empecher de faire l'idiot.

Durant la soirée, Lily resta avec Remus au coin du feu a discuter, ce qui rendait James particulièrement jaloux. Vers minuit les adolescents montèrent dormir.

_Lily, je t'aime._

_Moi aussi James._

_Il caressait sa joue, approcha doucement son visage du sien, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, il sentait sa respiration sacadée et..._

JAAAAMEEEES !!

Le garçon sursauta en sentant une sorte de puce de mer entrain de sautiller sur son lit. Il faisait un rêve merveilleux, génial, et sentait que la personne qui avait osé le reveillé allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il ouvra les yeux près à hurler et s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il voyait depassa tout ce dont il avait revé jusque là, il se demanda d'ailleurs si il n'etait pas encore en plein rêve.

Sur son lit bondissait une jeune rouquine, en jogging moulant et debardeur. SA Lily était sur son lit, enfin elle y était deux secondes auparavent, maintenant c'est sur le lit de Sirius qu'elle bondissait.

Sirius réveille toiiiii ! Aller debout !

Le jeune homme grogna, et enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures.

Lily se précipita sur le lit de Remus et le piétinait avec ardeur.

Remus reveille toi.

Aie.. Aie... Mais AIE-EUUUUH !!

Les cheveux ébourrifés Remus affichai un air completement paniqué ne comprenant pas pourquoi on l'agressait dès le matin.

Lily se mis au milieu de la pièce, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux trois lits et adressa un grand sourire à James qui senti son coeur vaciller.

Bah alors princesse qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda t'il en baillant

La jeune femme ne s'énerva même pas face au surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser et son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage, elle se mit a courir en direction de James et sauta à nouveau sur son lit.

James, s''exclama t'elle, il a neigé !

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelai par son prénom et rougit en s'en rendant compte.

Elle se releva d'un bond et s'appreta a sortir du dortoir.

Je vous attend dans 10 mn dans la salle commune ! Aller on se bouge !

Et la jeune fille repartit en sautillant comme une gosse.


	4. Joyeux noel

_**Me revoila avec le 4eme chapitre, je suis desolée du retard, mais j'ai été bien prise dernièrement. Un enorme merci à Sweet-poca et Fanfantasy07.**_

Chapitre 4, joyeux Noël.

Les trois maraudeurs descendirent les escaliers du dortoir pour rejoindre Lily dans la salle commune.

Rah mais grouillez vous un peu ! Rochonna t'elle

Tu sais ma ptite lily, la neige elle va pas s'envolée, rétorqua Sirius.

La rouquine lui lança un oreiller à la figure et parti en courant.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, Remus et Lily avaient entamé une course de bonhomme de neige ensorcelé pendant que James et Sirius tentaient de se tenir debout sur le lac qui avait gelé. Lily s'était adossé a un arbre et contemplait le château couvert d'un epais manteau blanc quand soudain une boule de neige atteri a ses pieds. Puis une autre, qui ne loupa pas sa cible, la faucha en plein sur la tête.

AH mais c'est froid ! Bande de veracrasse si je chope celui qui à fais ça j'lui fais bouffer le calemard géant !

Elle attrapa une grosse poignée de neige et la jeta sur James qui esquiva, a partir de là commença la plus longue bataille de boule de neige que connu Poudlard. Au bout d'une heure de combat acharné, les quatres adolescents s'etalèrent dans la neige en riant aux éclats. James ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la journée qu'il était entrain de passer. Remus et Sirius partirent au château chercher des chocolats chaud, à la demande expresse de la rouquine.

-James, murmura Lily, t'a de la neige.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

Où ça ?

Là !

Et la jeune fille fit glisser de la neige dans le pull de James.

Gniaaaaaaah ! Mais t'es pas un peu tarée c'est froid !

Lily éclata de rire en voyant le spectacle de James gigotant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se debarasser de la neige.

Attend un peu on va voir si tu rigoleras longtemps, dis James d'un sourire menançant.

James... fais gaffe..., la jeune fille s'éloignait doucement l'air mi-inquiet mi-amusé, James n'y pense même pas... Non.. NOOOON !

Le jeune homme se precipita sur la jeune fille et entrepris de la recouvrir de neige, le plus consciencement du monde.

Oooh, mais c'est qu'elle fais un ravissant bonhomme de neige notre lily !

James tu vas le regretter je te le jure...

J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Sur les marches du château, les deux autres observaient la scène en souriant.

Une heure plus tard, tout le petit groupe était confortablement installé dans les fauteils de la salle commune des gryffondors, a discuter de tout et de rien en buvant un chocolat chaud.

Le lendemain, la journée était consacrée à la sortie au pré au lard, pour les derniers achats de Noël. James et Sirius discutaient de Quidditch quand Lily s'approcha de Remus pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

'Mus, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un cadeau de Noël.

Pas de souci princesse, je me débarasse des deux autres j'imagine ?

Oui, murmura t'elle en rougissant.

Ok

Remus s'approcha des deux autres et leur dis qu'il avait des courses a faire avec Lily et que tous le monde se retrouverai plus tard. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que déjà il avait entrainé Lily plus loin.

Laisse moi deviner, c'est pour James et Sirius, mais celui pour James te pose plus de problème ?

C'est exactement ça...

Bien, bien... alors allons y ma jolie !

James observait de loin la scène et ronchonna.

Arrête de raler un peu, il te la piquera pas, soupira Sirius.

Je sais... Bon, il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Lily, et je crois avoir ma petite idée !

Allons y et au passage, on fera un détour par la case farce et attrape, j'ai envie de faire un cadeau à ma chere Bellatrix.

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement, les eleves qui restaient dans le château se balladaient en observant les anges et les décorations de Noël, et le repas du soir fut encore plus délicieux que d'habitude.

La soirée se passa tout aussi calmement, Lily eu un leger coup de cafard en pensant a sa famille et contre toute attente c'est James qui réussit a la consoler.

Le lendemain matin, Lily découvrit au pied de son lit une multitude de paquet colorés.

Elle attrapa le plus gros, et fit que c'etait de la part de ses deux meilleures amies. Il s'agissait d'une boite contenant la robe de bal dont Lily revait depuis sa première sortie à pré au lard en première année. Elle rabachait les oreilles de ses amies avec à chaque sortie, elle avait toujours voulu l'avoir mais le prix était beaucoup trop élévé pour elle. Un mot accompagnait le cadeau.

_Pour notre Lily adorée. Tu seras la plus belle lors du bal de fin d'année. On t'aime très fort._

Lily etait aux anges, et loin d'être au bout de ses surprises. Ses parents lui avaient offert du parfum et un sac de son groupe de musique moldu préféré. Sa soeur avait griffoné un « Passe un mauvais Noël seule espèce de monstre » à la fin de la carte. Remus et Sirius lui avait offert une parure de bijou en ambre. Après avoir deballé ses cadeaux, elle fut surprise de ne rien avoir reçu de James, surtout déçu. Quand elle apperçu sur le rebord de la fenetre un hibou avec une lettre, elle se precipita pour lui ouvrir et s'apperçu que c'etait celui de James. Elle deplia le parchemin et reconnu l'ecriture du jeune homme.

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié Lily jolie, ton cadeau t'attend en bas._

_Joyeux Noël._

_James,_

Lily descendit 4 à 4 les escaliers et vit au milieu de la salle, un etrange paquet. Elle s'approcha et quand elle le toucha, il se mis a bouger. Le couvercle tomba et une petite tête noir sortie.

Un chaton.

Joyeux Noël Lily !

Elle se retourna et apperçu James.

c'est pour moi ? Demanda t'elle les yeux ecarquillés.

Oui, je sais que tu a perdu ton chat en 3eme année alors je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir.

Oh James t'es adorable. Elle se precipita sur le garçon et se jetta dans ses bras.

James n'osait plus bouger face à l'élan de tendresse que manifestait Lily, il hésita un instant et posa doucement ses bras autour d'elle. Quand Lily sembla prendre conscience de la situation elle s'eloigna brusquement, au grand desespoir du jeune homme.

Elle se tourna vers le chaton pour ne pas que James s'apperçoive de la rougueur qui colorait ses joues et pris l'animal dans ses bras.

Salut toi ! Alors comment je vais t'appeler ptite boule de poils ? Je suis sur que Jamichou ça te plairait, dit elle en lançant un sourire diabolique au garçon derrière elle.

Lily..ce chat est une fille alors tu l'apelle Jamichou si tu veux, mais quand elle aura des problèmes d'intégration auprès de ses copains chats et que je t'aurai etouffer son un coussin, faudra pas venir te plaindre.

Hum... ouai ok, pour une fois je vais t'écouter. Bon alors ptite demoiselle, comment je pourrais t'appeler... Cassiopée c'est jolie comme prénom, t'en penses quoi James ?

Oui c'est un très jolie prénom, repondi t'il en souriant

Pendant toute la journée Cassiopée fut le centre des attractions, même Sirius passait plus de temps a jouer avec le chaton plutôt qu'a essayer le nouveau balai de Quidditch offert par James et Remus.

La suite très bientôt c'est promis ! ( et vous saurez tout du cadeau de Lily pour James ! )


End file.
